Violent Delights and Violent Ends
by dare-to-dream-xx
Summary: Anna never knew who she was; after her eighteenth birthday, she decides to find her birth parents, but it brings her somewhere she never thought she'd end up. Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. AU; OC/Maggie femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reposted due to some grammatical errors. I really love this story, and I LOVED season four of AHS at first, but lately I've been liking it less and less due to the deaths of some of my favorite characters. (Spoiler Alert!) The only character that is mine is Annabelle a.k.a. Anna. She's a character I wished they would have had; I would have loved seeing Ethel with a daughter. Also this story takes place right before Twisty dies. I won't really go along with the storyline of the TV show; of course I'll follow the characters and involve some of the deaths, but I'm basically writing this to say how I would have liked the season to go, just with a twist by adding in my own character. So thank you very much for reading; I hope you enjoy and I absolutely LOVE reviews!**

* * *

><p>Trust is an easy thing to break. Anna learned this lesson early in life. Being thrown from foster home to foster home; getting attached to a family only for them to realize they don't want you anymore; it really takes a toll on a young girls heart. She eventually learned how to build up a wall, not letting anyone or anything break through it. She refused to get attached to anyone. That's why when she decided she wanted to find out who her biological parents were, she knew she'd have to strengthen the armor she had on her heart.<p>

Her social worker was more than willing to give her the names and last known location of her mother, whose name was apparently Ethel Darling. No one had heard from her father, Dell, in years. Jupiter was only about an hour away, and she figured it'd be cheapest travelling by bus rather than taxi. She packed all her things into one suitcase, preparing for the ride. She'd worn her nicest dress, curled her long, brown hair, and wore her favorite shade of red lipstick. Her best friend, Lily, always told her that red lipstick was too risky for an eighteen year old girl. It was the 50's, after all. People weren't exactly understanding.

The bus ride seemed like it was so much longer than an hour. There was a man two seats away that seemed like he'd been on the bus for days, and his odor was enough to make Anna gag. A lot of things were running through her mind. What was her mother like? Would she be willing to tell her why she'd given her away? She sighed audibly, closing her eyes and pushing the thoughts from her mind. There was no way she could let the woman hurt her.

She was dropped off in Jupiter early that morning, and as soon as she stepped off the bus, she heard her stomach growling. She looked around and spotted a nearby diner, deciding she'd better get some food in her stomach before venturing any further. As she stepped through the door, the smell of pancakes and bacon filled her nose, making her mouth water. She took a seat at the counter, putting her suitcase beside her feet.

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked, smiling warmly at the girl.

"I'll just take some pancakes and a glass of milk, please." Anna smiled back, folding her hands in her lap. She felt a pair of eyes watching her, and she glanced over. A man, probably about twenty two or twenty three was staring intently at her. She raised her eyebrows, wondering why in the hell he was staring at her the way he was. He had strange leather gloves on his hands, which was strange considering it was unseasonably warm for October. "Can I help you with something?" She asked the guy, and he instantly inverted his eyes, seemingly embarrassed.

Anna heard the man clear his throat and push back his chair. Next thing she knew, he was sitting next to her. "What's your name?" He asked, while the waitress placed her plate of food in front of her.

"Anna." She said quietly.

His face seemed to drain of all color. "What's your last name?"

"Why does it matter? I'm not from here. You don't even know me." Anna said, feeling slightly defensive. "I'm not going to tell a total stranger all of my business."

"It's just - you look like..."

"Like who?"

"Never mind..." He seemed to let the thought drop. "I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Darling."

Anna almost choked on her food. "D-Darling?" She stuttered, looking over at him. She drew in a deep breath, her nerves beginning to take over. "You wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Ethel Darling, would you?"

Jimmy nodded slightly, keeping his expression reserved. "Yeah," He said. "Ethel Darling is my mama."

Anna suddenly started feeling very lightheaded. She hadn't expected it to be so easy finding her, much less finding out she had an older brother. The thought silghtly enraged her; why would they have kept him but given her away? It made no sense.

"You alright?" He asked and Anna nodded, not knowing what she should say.

"I- I have to go." Anna grabbed her pocket book, quickly paid for her food, grabbed her suitcase, and retreated for the door. She was filled with so many different emotions. Anger, sadness, and she felt completely foolish. It was stupid to try and find her mother. She'd done it for selfish reasons. Despite the guard she'd built up, she felt as if there was a hole inside of her that she didn't quite know how to fill. She wanted to know who she was, where she came from, and now that the chance had presented itself, she wanted to run. Jimmy chased her out the door, following her down the street.

"Please, don't leave." He touched her shoulder and she spun around, tears of anger springing into her eyes. "Mama's been looking for you for years. She said giving you up was one of her biggest regrets."

"Then why'd she do it? She kept you. Why didn't she keep me?!" The tears began streaming down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

Jimmy sighed. "Look, it's a complicated situation. But if you come with me and talk to her, you'll understand everything." Anna hesitated. "Please. It would mean so much to her. She's going through a lot, and I know you coming into our lives is just what we need right now."

Anna sighed, nodding slightly. Jimmy's eyes lit up. "Alright, I'll go. But if I feel the slightest bit uncomfortable around her, I'm leaving." He nodded in agreement, grabbing her suitcase and leading her back to his car. Anna was hoping for a silent ride, but got exactly the opposite. He asked her at least fourty questions in the ten minute trip. Where she'd been, who she'd been living with, why she decided to find them, and any special talents she had. That question threw Anna for a loop. "I lived with this family for a few years that put me in dance classes, and we realized I'm extremely flexible. It's almost sort of scary, the way I can get my body to bend. Some people thought it was beautiful, but others thought it was freaky. So they pulled me out of the classes. But I loved it. Dancing was the only thing that made me feel normal, you know? Like I belonged somewhere."

"When you say flexible, what exactly do you mean?" Jimmy asked, trying to mask the urgency in his voice. Anna couldn't help but notice it.

"I'm like a human pretzel." She laughed quietly. "I can stretch my legs into any different direction, back bends, everything."

"You're like a contortionist?" He asked.

Anna shrugged, but agreed. "I guess you could say that."

"I knew it," Jimmy mumbled under his breath.

"Where exactly are we going? We're in the middle of nowhere." Anna asked, but Jimmy remained silent. They turned and pulled into a field, where Anna could see multiple trailers and circus tents. She raised her eyebrows and looked over at Jimmy, who kept his eyes locked on the road. His hands gripped the steering wheel nervously, until his knuckles were practically white as paper. He pulled up next to a trailer. On it, written in faded red letters was 'Jimmy Darling, Lobster Boy.' "Lobster boy? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, apparently more harsh than she'd intended it to me. Jimmy's expression hardened as he pulled off his gloves, revealing what he'd kept contained inside of them. His fingers were fused together, making them look like claws, and now Anna understood the nickname.

Anna kept her expression blank, not saying anything about it, not wanting to offend him. Despite the fact that they'd just met, he was, after all, her brother, and she was in no place to judge him. "Welcome to Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities." He said quietly. Anna took in her surroundings, keeping quiet. Jimmy put her suitcase in his trailer. "We'll come back for that later. Now, are you ready to meet mama?"

Anna knew she wasn't, but she nodded anyway, knowing it was now or never. She pushed all the thoughts and questions from her mind, keeping a straight face and open posture. She wouldn't let Ethel, or Jimmy, for that matter, get to her. She wouldn't get attatched. He led her to another trailer, which looked much nicer than Jimmy's. He opened the door without bothering to knock and walked straight in. Ethel was standing at the sink with her back to the two of them, washing dished. "It's about time, Jimmy. What took ya so damn long? I sent you to town for milk an hou-" She turned and her eyes looked from Jimmy to Anna. The first thing Anna noticed about the woman - her mother - was the full beard on her face. She then realized what this place was - a freakshow. Great. Who was her father? The incredible four-legged midget? "And who's this?"

"Mama, it's-"

"No, Jimmy. I can introduce myself." Anna extended her hand. "I'm Annabelle Darling. Your daughter."

Ethel's eyes widened with shock. Tears filled the brims of her eyes as she took Anna's hand in both of hers. "How the hell - Jimmy?"

"She was in the diner. She looks like you, so it wasn't hard to spot her." Jimmy commented, stepping back.

It was hard for Anna to keep the guard around her heart strong, especially when Ethel pulled her in for an emotional embrace, the older woman breaking down into sobs as she held the daughter she'd given up all those years ago. "You're so perfect," Ethel whispered. "Not a damn thing wrong with ya." She pulled away, keeping her hands on Anna's arms.

"Not exactly, ma. Anna's a contortionist." Jimmy took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. "So no visible physical abnormalities, but she's one of us."

Anna felt herself weakening. The feeling of love, warmth, family... it was all too much for her to handle. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "This was a mistake. I have to go." She pulled away from Ethel, heading for the door. That was the one thing she'd always taught herself. When you feel weak, run.

"Please," Ethel pleaded. "Please, don't leave. I've been looking for ya for years. I wanna get to know ya. You're my daughter..."

"Sure could have fooled me." Anna said harshly, spinning back around to face her mother. "What kind of mother turns her daughter over to strangers? Huh? _Why? _ That's all I want to know. Why'd you abandon me?" Tears began to fall from Anna's eyes as Ethel took Anna's hand and led her to the sofa.

"Anna, you have to understand. When Jimmy was born, we knew he was one of us from the jump. It was obvious. But you, on the other hand... There was nothing wrong with ya. I wanted to give you a normal life, hun, you have to understand that. I wanted to give you a chance to make something of yourself." Ethel looked at her daughter with pleading eyes, hoping she'd understand.

"Did it ever occur to you that being in foster care is the complete opposite of normal? Being thrown from place to place, being beaten, touched, having people who don't know you pretend they're taking care if you in front of social workers, when they're really making you sleep in the closet?" It was a touchy subject, but she wanted to hurt Ethel as much as she was hurting. Apparently it worked, because Ethel's face dropped and more tears streamed down the bearded woman's face. Anna felt a twinge of guilt but pushed it from her mind. She couldn't break; not now, not ever.

"Anna," Jimmy spoke up, looking at his sister with pleading eyes. "Please, give us a chance to get to know you. That's all we're asking. Hell, maybe Elsa will even give you a spot in the show. The pay's not so great, but we're all like a family here. You never had a real family, but we're here now. Just let us try."

After a few minutes of silent contemplation, Anna sighed. "Okay," She sighed. "I'll try. But if I don't like it here after a week, I'm gone." She said quietly. She saw both Ethel and Jimmy's eyes light up, and her mother pulled her into a warm embrace. As much as she wanted to pull away, she let herself melt into the woman's arms, feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. Love.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, this is all wrong. Dot, you have to project! If you don't, no one will be able to hear you, even from the front row." The German woman took a drag of her cigarette, shaking her head. "How many times will I have to tell you that?"<p>

Ethel, Jimmy, and Anna walked into the main tent, and Anna looked around. There were rows of fold up chairs, some occupied by a variety of different people. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Standing on the stage was the most magnificent - and terrifying - thing Anna had ever seen in her life. A woman with two heads. The one on the left looked disappointed, while the one on the right just smiled, lost in her own thoughts. "Ms. Elsa?" Jimmy spoke up, and the blonde woman sitting in the front row turned to face them. She was an older lady, but still very pretty, wearing a robe with fur around the collar. Her expression went from annoyed to confused as she saw the three of them standing there.

"And who, may I ask, is this?" Elsa spoke up, standing from her chair and walking over to the three of them.

"Well, uh," Ethel paused, smiling slightly. "This is Anna. My daughter. Your goddaughter." Anna looked from Ethel to Elsa, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. This woman was her godmother?

"This is the one you told me about all those years ago?" Elsa asked, eyes widening. She brought a hand up to touch the side of Anna's face, but Anna cringed, pulling back and extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Anna said quietly, shaking Elsa's hand. Elsa looked slightly offended for a moment, but after a breif glance at Ethel, her expression relaxed.

"Anna's a contortionist." Jimmy explained, and Elsa's eyes lit up. "I figure she's just what we need for the show."

"I could always use another contortionist." Elsa smiled warmly at the girl. "I use them in the background for my singing acts. Have you been trained?"

"Not exactly. I took a couple of dance classes, which is how we discovered how flexible I am. But I've never been properly trained." Anna said.

"That's fine. We'll start teaching you coreography in the morning. Be in this tent for eight a.m." Elsa turned on her heel and resumed fussing at the conjoined twins on stage.

After a few minutes of pleading, Anna agreed to stay in Ethel's trailer. She got her suitcase from Jimmy's trailer and moved it into Ethel's. She was offered a drawer and a few hangers for her clothes, but she decided it'd be best to leave her things in her suitcase until she decided for sure she'd be staying. Ethel brought her into the tent for lunch, where she met a wide variety of people. And just like Jimmy said, they were all like family. Ethel was sitting to her right, and Jimmy was at the head of the table. He kept throwing concerned glances her way. Anna ate quietly, keeping her eyes on the table. Her mother introduced her to Amazon Eve, the tallest woman in the world. After they'd all finished eating, Eve lit up a cigarette.

"Excuse me," Anna said quietly. "Could I have one of those?"

"Of course, Doll." Eve smiled warmly and handed Anna a cigarette. Anna put it between her lips, and Eve struck a match, lighting it for her. Anna took a drag, inhaling the smoke, feeling her nerves suddenly settle. She looked over at Ethel, who looked slightly horrified, but knew there was nothing she could say. She knew there wasn't much she could do about it.

After she'd finished her cigarette, she gave Eve some money to pick her up a pack of menthols when she headed into town. Jimmy went into the tent to rehearse his shadow act, while Ethel took the day off to spend time with Anna. The two of them sat at the table in Ethel's trailer, discussing Anna's life. "The longest I spent in a home was three years. They kep moving me around. Especially when I got older. No one wanted to take care of a teenage girl that wasn't theres, you know?" Ethel pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Anna. She took it, lighting it and continuing her thought. "It made it hard to trust people." She admitted.

Ethel sighed, looking down at her hands. "I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you, Anna... I thought I was doing something good for ya. I just wanted you to be happy. I just thought they'd put you in a home with some good people who would give you whatever you wanted. I'm so sorry."

Seeing the tears in Ethel's eyes put a guilt in Anna's stomach that she couldn't quite push away. She felt herself tearing up, knowing she wouldn't be able keep this guard on her heart up. It was easy to push away her foster families - they were only temporary. This was her _mother, _the woman who'd given her life. She knew she could trust Ethel, and despite her resistance, she knew she'd let herself love her. She reached over, taking her mothers hand in her own. "It's alright," Anna said quietly. "I - I forgive you." She admitted. Ethel smiled warmly, giving Anna's hand a gentile squeeze. "So..." She paused. "Where's my father?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"He's uh... It's a complicated situation. I just told Jimmy who he was about a week ago. He didn't take the news too well." Ethel frowned slightly, taking a drag off her cigarette. "His name's Dell. He recently joined the show. He's the strong man."

"Why didn't Jimmy take the news well?" Anna asked.

"To put it simply, Dell is an asshole." Ethel smiled slightly, and someone knocked loudly at the door, startling both of them.

"Ethel, let me in!" A deep male voice called.

"Speak of the damn devil..." She rolled her eyes and got up to open the door. Before she even got the chance, the door swung open. An extremely muscular man burst through the door, looking enraged. "What do you want, Dell?" Ethel said, trying to keep her voice down.

Dell pointed a fat finger toward Anna. "Is she mine?" He asked, his voice deep and furious. Ethel nodded slightly, and his face went from angry to confused. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I found out I was pregnant after I threw you out, Dell. And after the shit you pulled with Jimmy, there was no way I was letting you do the same thing to her." Ethel crossed her arms over her chest, glaring daggers at the man.

"Don't act like you're the perfect parent, Ethel. You gave her away. You're no better than me, you dumb bitch." Dell suddenly got defensive, and Anna felt the sudden need to defend the older woman.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that. She was just trying to do what was best for me." Anna said, glaring at Dell.

"You don't talk to me that way, young lady. I'm your father."

"And you didn't know that until five minutes ago. Don't barge in here acting like that title is of any importance. Now if you'll excuse us, we were in he middle of a conversation and it's not one I'd like to have in front of you." Anna faked a smile and Dell rolled his eyes, walking out of the door. "I now understand what you mean by asshole."

"Yeah, don't worry about him. He'll get over it. Plus, I don't think he's gonna be here to much longer." Ethel put her cigarette out, sighing loudly and shaking her head.

"Why do you say that?" Anna asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because," Ethel smirked. "He's trying to take over the show. Elsa would never let that happen."

After a couple hours of talking, Anna decided to lay down for a nap. Ethel walked out of the caravan, and Anna assumed she was going have a talk with Elsa. She had spent years building this guard that was brought down in a matter of minutes. She didn't know how life had gone so crazy so fast, but she knew this would be a good place for her; family, friends... home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

Anna had always had the strangest dreams.

_She was sitting in a dark room. She couldn't move; she felt like she was frozen in place. She struggled more and more to fight through it, to be able to stand up; but the more she fought, the harder it became. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but she couldn't seem to make a sound. She felt the gnawing pain of agony and dispair filling the pit of her stomach when she realized there was no way out..._

Anna woke with a start, a terrifying scream clawing its way out of her chest. When she realized she was awake, she threw her hand over her mouth. The caravan door swung open, and Jimmy ran in. "What is it?" He asked, looking slightly panicked. "What happened?"

"Uh," Anna ran a hand through her long, brown hair. "Bad dream."

Jimmy went from looking scared to confused. He raised his eyebrow at her, shaking his head slightly. "I've never seen anyone have a dream so bad they screamed like that." He smirked and extended his hand to help her up. "C'mon. It's dinner time. Mama's waiting for you so she can properly introduce you to the rest of the troupe. You met some of them; but now that we've broken through that wall of yours we want everyone else to get to know ya. We're all like a big family here." Anna got up and walked out of the caravan, toward the tent. "You've already met Evie, and you saw Dot and Bette earlier this morning. Those two are great," Jimmy carried on. "Ma Petite is adorable. I love that little broad. Now, she'll let you hold her, but don't coddle her. She's a big girl and doesn't like getting treated like a baby. Except by Ms. Elsa, of course." Jimmy rambled on and on about the rest of the members of the show, and Anna could tell he admired each and every one of them. Before they made it to the tent, a car pulled up. A man and woman stepped out; the man was tall with a mustache and dark hair, and the woman was very petite, and had on sunglasses and bright red lipstick. There was something about the girl - Anna couldn't keep her eyes away.

"Excuse me," Jimmy called to them. "We're closed tonight..."

"I'm not here for a show. I'm looking for a job," The girl commented, taking her sunglasses off. Jimmy looked amused for a moment before the girl carried on. "I'm Miss Mystic Esmerelda, but you can call me Maggie. I'm a fortune teller." Anna examined the girls face; gorgeous brown eyes, full, round lips... She shook her head and averted her eyes.

Jimmy smiled slightly at the girl, and Anna could tell he was thinking the same thing. "I'm Jimmy Darling, and this is my little sister, Anna." The blonde extended her hand toward Anna, and she took it in her own, shaking it gently. The warmth of the girls hand felt nice; butterflies went crazy in her stomach, and she had no idea why.

"It's nice to meet you. Now, Jimmy, would you be so kind as to introduce me to the owner of this place?" Maggie flashed a perfect white smile, and Jimmy nodded. He turned on his heel and led Anna to the tent so she could have dinner, and left to bring Maggie and the other man to Elsa's tent.

Anna felt a little lightheaded. What _was _that? Anna had never had a boyfriend before - for some reason she couldn't bring herself to accept the few offers she'd recieved over the years. After being touched and sexually harassed by a couple of different foster dads, a man's touch wasn't something she was willing to openly except. But a woman...? She'd never thought about it before. But she could only describe what she'd just felt as an attraction. What else could it have been?

Anna sat at the table next to her mother, who served her plate and set it down in front of her. She quietly thanked her, and started eating. Ethel cleared her throat and stood up. Anna threw her a horrified glance. "Everyone, listen up!" She called, her thick Baltimore accent filling the room. "I know some of ya met her earlier today, but I want to properly introduce you to my daughter, Anna." Everyone's eyes went from Ethel to Anna, who blushed and looked down at the table. Everyone went around introducing themselves, until it got to Dot and Bette. Dot kept quiet, keeping her focus on her plate.

"I'm Bette," The one on the right said, smiling brightly. "And this is my sister, Dot. She's just a little angry because her voice cracked during rehearsal." Dot threw an angry glance at Bette, who shrunk back into her seat.

"It's very nice to meet the two of you," Anna smiled warmly. "And you both look very pretty. That's a very nice dress."

"Oh, thank you!" Bette smiled brightly again, and Anna could have sworn she saw something of a smile come from Dot. "If you want you can come over to our tent later tonight. We have plenty more we could show you!"

"Sure, I'd love that." Anna smiled slightly, and went back to eating her food. She figured since the guard on her heart was already kicked to shit, she may as well make some friends so she's not being completely smothered by her mother and her brother. After dinner, Anna went over to Bette and Dot's tent. The girls showed them all sorts of dresses in different colors, but all very reserved-looking. Bette explained their mama was a very religious woman, and she didn't like the two of them showing much skin. Plus, they were very comfortable. They sat and talked for a little while; Dot remained very quiet.

"I love wearing makeup, too. But Dot's not crazy about it," Bette said after commenting on how pretty Anna's makeup was. "Maybe one day you could do my makeup for me? It's very hard to do when you only have one hand cooperating." She threw a sideways glance at Dot, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you two. I'm gonna head into town for a little while. You need anything while I'm out?" Anna asked, and the twins simply shook their heads and Bette said they were going to head to bed. Anna wished them a good night and headed out the door and toward the caravan to ask Jimmy to borrow the car. She saw Maggie and Jimmy standing outside, talking and something flared inside of her. Was it jealousy? She couldn't quite figure it out. Why would she be jealous of a girl she had only just met? The two heard Anna approaching and glanced over. "Hey, Jimmy. I'm gonna run into town for some cigarettes. Evie said at dinner that she's too tired to go. Could I use your car?"

"Sure, Anna. But it's getting kind of late. Do you want me to come with you?" Jimmy asked. Anna could tell he was going to be one of those overprotective brothers. That, or he was scared that she'd leave and not come back.

"I'll be okay, Jimmy. I'll drive real careful." Anna smirked slightly. "I promise. I'll call from a payphone when I get to town, okay?" Jimmy hesitated but handed her the keys anyway.

"I'll go let mama know you're going and see if she needs anything." Jimmy excused himself and walked into Ethel's caravan.

"You mind getting me a pack?" Maggie asked, looking Anna up and down, which made her a little nervous.

"Sure." Anna said. Maggie went to grab her pocket book to hand Anna some money, but she refused. "No, I got it."

"Well, thank you." She smiled that bright smile again that left Anna weak in the knees. "If there's ever anything you need, just let me know, okay?" Maggie brushed her hand down Anna's arm, which sent shivers up the brunette's spine. She smiled slightly, trying her hardest not to blush. What was it about this girl that made her feel that way?

Jimmy walked out of the caravan, "Mama said get her some milk, since I forgot about it this morning." He handed her a couple of dollars and walked toward the big tent to watch the rest of the rehersal.

"We should go to dinner or something sometime, you know, away from here. Have a girls night or something." Maggie said, and Anna couldn't do anything but nod dumbly. Maggie excused herself, going into the big tent. Anna walked to the car and jumped in, closing the door and starting the engine. She'd driven for quite a few miles when she saw something - or someone - in the distance, staring at the road. She squinted, but couldn't quite tell what it was. It wasn't until she got a little closer that she realized a person - a clown, actually was standing in the middle of the road. She screamed and jerked the wheel, missing the clown but slamming the car into a tree. She could barely remember what happened after that; she felt her seatbelt being unbuckled, being pulled from the car and dragged across the ground, then blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wrote chapter three like, in the middle of the night; I wasn't really satisfied with it, so I'm rewriting it. Read, review, and enjoy! -Emilie.**

The first thing to wake Anna was a loud banging noise, like the sound of a door being slammed. She jumped up, willing her eyes to focus and looking around, taking in her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be either a small bus or trailer. Fear finally settled in when she remembered what happened. She had to get out - but how? She was locked in a cage of some sort. She wrapped her fingers around the metal bars and started shaking it, trying to see if there was any hope of getting out.

"No!" A voice made her jump. A girl that looked to be about her age grabbed her arm, her eyes wide with fear. "Don't do that. He'll get mad." Anna felt like she couldn't breathe. Tears starting falling, and soon she was sobbing. The other girl wrapped her arms around Anna, trying to comfort her. "Shh, it's okay. We're gonna get out of here, okay? None of us are dying in here." She helped Anna sit up, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "I'm Bonnie. What's your name?"

"Anna," She said, managing to calm herself down just enough to talk. "Who is he? Why did he bring us here?"

"We don't know. The big clown don't talk. The smaller one does, but he just says hateful things and tries to stab us through the bars." Bonnie frowned slightly, obvious resentment in her eyes.

Anna looked confused. There was more than just the two of them in there? That's when she noticed a boy who looked around the same age as the two of them, and a small, pale boy sleeping in the corner. "I-is he...?"

"No, he's not dead. Just weak from hunger. The clown makes us watch him but he don't feed us. We're lucky he gives us water sometimes. I don't think he really wants us _dead_... I don't know what his intentions are. But I feel if he wanted us dead he would have killed us a long time ago."

"How long have you been here?" Anna then noticed how pretty the other girl was, despite the dark blood stains and dirt coating her face. Her blue eyes shone in the moonlight.

"I couldn't even tell ya. You lose track of time in here." Bonnie shrugged slightly, putting a hand on Anna's arm. "But we're getting out soon, I promise." Bonnie looked up at Anna's forehead, and Anna only then realized the shooting pain in her forehead. "I think you been here 'bout two days. You were knocked out. Must have hit your head pretty bad. That's a pretty bad cut." Bonnie reached down and ripped a piece of Anna's dress off, grabbed a small canteen and poured a little water on it. She dabbed it on Anna's forehead, making her wince slightly as the pain grew stronger from the pressure. Bonnie gave Anna an apologetic look and continued cleaning the wound. "I'd hate for us to actually get out of here and you get some kinda infection." The blonde made eye contact with Anna, and a small smile spread across her face.

They could hear footsteps approaching the bus. Bonnie motioned for Anna to scoot back from the door. She did so, and the two pressed themselves as close to the wall as they possibly could. Anna felt as if she might cry; it was all too much to process at one time. She thought of Jimmy and Ethel - they probably thought she'd taken off, or worse. If they somehow managed to find the car, they probably thought she was dead. It was only their first day with them when she'd gotten into the accident, and she was finally starting to open up to them. She felt loved - which was a feeling she wasn't accustomed to. And now she may never have that feeling again.

The door swung open, and someone walked in. Anna didn't recognize him as the clown she'd seen when she'd gotten into the accident. She assumed it was the smaller one Bonnie had mentioned before. "Hello, my little prisoners!" The clown exclaimed, almost too excitedly. Anna started shaking with fear, and Bonnie wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist. Anna looked at Bonnie, who had an angry look on her face as she glared at the clown. "Now, Mister Clown may give you water; but let's be honest. What have you done to deserve that luxury? Personally, I believe he's being far too nice to you." The clown reached down into a bag he had on his hip and pulled out a sharp knife. He fiddled with it for a moment before charging toward the cage, shoving the knife through the bars. Anna opened her mouth to scream, but Bonnie covered it with her hand.

"He can't get in," She whispered. "The other clown is the only one with the key."

"You're ruining all my fun!" The clown screamed, throwing the knife across the room. He stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

The older boy seemed to relax and laid down, soon after falling asleep next to the smaller boy. Bonnie didn't look the least bit tired, considering the circumstances. The two sat up talking for a while, Bonnie told her story about the clown killing her boyfriend, and Anna explained her story. In that moment, she'd almost forgotten all about her crush on Maggie. The way the blonde's eyes shined in the moonlight gave her a feeling she hadn't had in a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days earlier, back at camp.<strong>

"Jimmy, son, where's Anna?" Ethel asked, sitting on the steps of the caravan, smoking a cigar. Jimmy had only just walked up, and he looked confused.

"She's not back yet?" He asked, sitting down next to his mother. "She left to get cigarettes two hours ago." A paranoid feeling sprung up in Jimmy's stomach. He looked at his mother, who was apparently thinking the same thing he was. "You don't think she... took off, do you?" He asked the question neither of them really wanted to ask.

"Why would she do that?" Ethel asked, her expression going from confused to worried. "She just got here, and I thought we were getting through to her..." She threw her cigar and stood up. "I don't think she took off Jimmy... I just have this feeling that somethin' ain't right." Jimmy nodded in agreement and the two of them walked toward Eve's caravan. Ethel knocked and Evie swung the door open.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking in Jimmy and Ethel's worried looks.

"Anna never came back," Jimmy stated; Eve's eyes widened and she looked at Ethel, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Can I use your car to go look for her?"

"I'm coming with you," Eve said, walking out of her caravan and closing the door behind her. "Ethel, stay here in case she comes back. Let everyone else know what's going on."

"Call me from a payphone as soon as you hear something, okay?" Ethel turned and took off toward the big tent. Jimmy and Evie hurried to the car, but before they could leave, Dell approached the car.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry? We have rehearsal tonight." He folded his big arms across his chest, a stern look on his face.

"Not now, Dell." Jimmy said as Evie started up the car. "Anna's missing."

Dell, to Jimmy's surprise, actually looked a little concerned. "What do you mean, missing?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Jimmy snapped. "You didn't know she existed until a few hours ago!"

"She's still as much my daughter as she is Ethel's, Jimmy. Just like no matter how much you hate me, you're still my son. I'm coming help you look for her." He stated, and before Jimmy could protest, Dell climbed in the back seat of the car. "When's the last time anyone saw her?" Jimmy explained how Anna was only supposed to go to the store and come back, and Dell took the information in. "I swear, if someone hurt her..." He cracked his knuckles and folded his arms back across his chest.

After driving a few miles, they saw a car on the side of the road. "Jimmy, pull over!" Evie shouted. "Isn't that your car?"

"Shit!" Jimmy exclaimed. He slammed on the brakes, and they all jumped out without even turning the car off. The three of them rain to the car; the front bumper was destroyed by the tree - but that wasn't the worst of it. There was blood, still wet and fresh-looking, on the steering wheel and the seat. Jimmy felt as if he might cry. "Where is she?" He muttered. Not only was he worried sick about his little sister, but now he had to break the news to his mother. They checked the surrounding woods for any sign of Anna. They had no luck; they headed back to camp.

Ethel was outside, pacing in front of the steps of her caravan. Elsa was sitting on the steps, puffing away at her cigarette. Ethel caught sight of Jimmy and he quickly approached her, putting his hands on her arms. "Ma..." He said sadly, and he didn't have to go any further. Ethel broke down in tears, leaning her head on Jimmy's shoulder. "We found the car. She hit a tree... but we didn't find her." Jimmy decided to leave out the part about the blood.

"We gotta call the police," Ethel cried.

Elsa approached Ethel, putting her hands on her shoulders. "You know we can't do that, Ethel." She had a sad look on her face. "Come on, lets go inside. You need rest." Ethel resisted for a moment, muttering something about waiting up in case Anna were to come back, but allowed Elsa to lead her into the trailer. Dell and Evie went their separate ways, off to bed, Jimmy assumed. He sat on the steps of the caravan, putting his head into his hands. Wasn't the point of being the big brother was to protect his little sister? He'd known her for one day and had already failed. He regretted not going with her into town. He let himself break down in sobs, full of shame and regret. Jimmy knew he had to find Anna, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the bus.<strong>

Anna kept scratch marks on the wall of the bus to keep track of how many days had passed. So far, it'd been two weeks. She couldn't help but wonder - was her family looking for her? Or had they completely given up hope? She felt sad at the thought of how Jimmy, Ethel, and the rest of the troupe must feel. But on the other hand, she thought, would they even care? They'd only known her for a day, so why would it matter? She was just another person passing through; no one special. That made her more sad than the whole situation in itself.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked, taking in Anna's expression. She nodded simply, and Bonnie put her hand on the side of Anna's face, making her blush. "We're getting out of here. Tonight." Anna looked at the scratch marks on the wall, and counted back the days in her head.

"It's Halloween," Anna commented casually.

"It's my birthday." A small voice piped up from the other side of the cage. The little boy sat up, leaning against the wall. The older boy next to him was still sound asleep, snoring loudly.

"Well," Anna tried her hardest to force a smile. "Happy birthday, sweetie. Our present to you, will be to get you out of here, okay?"

The small boy smiled tiredly glanced toward the door. "He's coming," He whispered.

Bonnie looked around quickly, using all of her strength to pull a piece of wood from the wall. She hid it behind her back, and Anna looked at her with wide eyes. She pulled her back toward the wall. The larger clown walked in, his bag in his hand. He looked at the four of them. The small boy kicked the older one to wake him up, then scooted over to sit with Anna and Bonnie. Anna put her arm around him, looking fearfully at the clown. The older boy also moved to sit on the same side with the other two girls. She'd learned in the last two weeks being here, the clown hated nothing more than one of them not watching his 'performance.'

The clown approached the door to the cage and unlocked it, walking in. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small toy robot. He wound the robot up, putting it on the floor and letting it walk toward the three of them. Anna noticed the tiny toy leaving a trail of blood behind it. Her eyes widened as the clown reaching into the bag and pulling something out. It took her a moment to process the fact that it was a human head. Anna screamed, holding the smaller boy closer. Bonnie, on the other hand, had other plans. She grabbed the wood and smacked the clown across the side of his head.

"Bonnie!" Anna screamed, but the blonde had already taken off. The clown got up a moment later, his mask hanging down and revealing his missing jaw. Anna gasped loudly, throwing her hand over her mouth. The clown quickly slammed the door to the cage back, locking it and taking off after Bonnie. "Oh God..." Anna muttered. All she could think about was Bonnie. Was she safe? Was she going to get away? Or did the clown catch up with her?

Anna couldn't tell how much time had passed; was it minutes? Hours? The young boy, whose name she learned was Corey, was sleeping on her lap. The older boy was leaning against the wall, staring out the barred window. The door swung open, and the bigger clown came in, an unconscious Bonnie in his arms. Anna's eyes grew wider as the small clown walked in. He grabbed the key out of the bigger one's pocket, unlocked the cage, and grabbed Anna and Corey. "If you know what's good for you," He looked at the older boy. "You'll follow us and don't make a damn sound." They were dragged outside, where the cool night air hit them. The clowns led them to a make-shift stage, and sat them on the ground. Anna looked around frantically. She saw a big red and yellow box, with a flurry of blonde hair sticking out one side of it. There was someone else lying on the ground across from them, but she couldn't quite figure out who it was.

The larger clown placed Bonnie on the ground next to Anna. Bonnie woke with a start, and Anna breathed a sigh of relief. She helped Bonnie sit up, wrapping her arms rightly around the blonde.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" The smaller clown yelled, making the boy on the other side of the stage jump awake. He sat up, looking around frantically. His eyes locked with Anna's. Jimmy. Anna wanted to stand up and run to her brother, but she knew they'd kill her if she did. Jimmy's look of panic seemed to increase when he saw his little sister.

It was only then that Anna realized the girl in the box was Maggie. The larger clown was sitting at a small piano, playing along with the smaller clown's dialogue. He pulled out a saw, and that's when Anna truly started to panic. "No!" She yelled. The bigger clown stood up from his spot at the piano, starting to charge toward Anna. Jimmy jumped up and swung his arms, knocking him to the ground. He ran to the smaller clown after, and knocked him across the head. He opened up the box and let Maggie out, then ran to Anna, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Run! Go, now!" Jimmy yelled, untying her hands and feet. Maggie grabbed her hand and helped her up, and they took off into the woods.

"Wait, Bonnie!" Anna exclaimed, turning her head. "We can't leave her!"

"She won't be far behind!" Maggie yelled, and just as she'd predicted, Bonnie was gaining on them. She grabbed Anna's other hand, pulling her away from Maggie.

They got far enough into the woods where they felt it was safe to stop. "Which way's the road?"

Maggie listened for a moment. "That way." She pointed toward the road. Bonnie picked up Corey, looking at Anna, who nodded as if saying it were okay to go. "Anna, go. I'll be alright, okay? I'm gonna go back for Jimmy. Go to the police, tell them where we are, okay?"

Anna shook her head. "No, Maggie. I'm not leaving you and I'm not leaving my brother."

"I'll be fine, Anna, I promise! Just go!"

"No!" Anna started to protest. Maggie put her hand on the side of Anna's face and pulled her in, kissing her lips softly. The kiss was warm, and Maggie's lips tasted sweeter than anything Anna had ever tasted. She pulled away, looking Maggie in the eyes. The connection between the two of them made her forget completely about the chemistry between her and Bonnie. "I'm _not _leaving you, Maggie. Let's go get my brother."

The two of them ran back toward where they came from, and when they arrived, it was not at all what they'd expected. The smaller clown was gone, and the bigger one was on the ground. "Is he dead?" Maggie asked. Anna slowly approached the clown, leaning over. She nodded slightly, and Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. "Now where's Jimmy?" She asked, looking around.

"Over here!" Jimmy yelled from inside the bus. Anna ran forward and swung the bus to the door open. He jumped up, wrapping his arms around his little sister. "It's okay," He whispered as Anna started sobbing uncontrollably. "I got you now. I got you."

The police arrived a couple of hours later; after giving all of their statements, they gave the three of them a ride back to camp. The sun had just risen, and Anna had to squint to let her eyes adjust. It'd been so long since she'd been out in the sunlight. She breathed in the fresh air; she never thought it'd feel so good to simply stand outside. The door to Ethel's caravan swung open, and the older woman ran outside, still in her pajamas. From the look of the dark circles under her eyes, Anna could only assume she hadn't really slept much in the last couple of weeks. All of the doubts she'd had in her mind over the last few weeks seemed to fade from her mind as Ethel took her in her arms. The older woman broke down in tears of joy and relief.

Jimmy went off to bed. Anna turned to look at Ethel, who still had a protective hand on her daughter. "Mama," Anna said quietly. "Go on inside. I'll be in in a minute, okay?" The older woman hesitated but nodded, turning and walking into the caravan. Maggie was looking at the ground, seemingly embarrassed. "So, back in the woods... what was that about?" Anna was the one to break the awkward silence.

Maggie shrugged slightly. "If I'm being perfectly honest... that first day... I couldn't get you out of my head. When I was talking to Jimmy and you walked up, we were talking about you. Then when you didn't come back that night... I was scared. Like I found something so beautiful and special, and it was taken away. We all thought you just took off, until they found the car... and I... cried myself to sleep that night. I know we had just met, but... there was something about you I just couldn't resist. And I kinda got the same vibe from you, so I just assumed..." She rambled on and on.

Anna took Maggie's face in both of her hands, locking eyes with the blonde. She leaned forward, kissing her lips softly like they'd done the night before. After the kiss broke, a wide smile spread across Maggie's face. "Go get some rest. We'll talk later." Maggie nodded and kissed her softly on the lips again, turning around and walking into her tent. Anna took a deep breath, knowing it was time to have a talk with Ethel. When she went inside, Ethel had a bath drawn for her. Anna soaked in the hot water, letting it relax her sore muscles. She could have fallen asleep had her mother not came in.

"Anna," Ethel said softly through the door. "I got ya some breakfast, hun. Ya gotta be starvin'." Anna got out of the tub and dried off. She changed into a night gown and walked out. Ethel had a plate laid out for her on the table. Anna nearly choked from scarfing her food down so fast. "Slow it down. I'll make ya more if you'd like."

"This is fine. Thank you, mama." Anna said. The smile on Ethel's face only then made her realize that she called her 'mama.' It seemed so natural, she almost didn't realize she'd said it. After she finished eating, Ethel sat down across from her and handed her a cigarette.

"Oh my God, thank you." Anna took the cigarette, lighting it and inhaling deeply. She let the smoke fill her lungs, calming her nerves almost instantly.

Anna couldn't help but notice Ethel staring at her. She sighed slightly, knowing what was about to come. "Anna, I..." Ethel paused for a moment, averting her gaze to the table. "I can't even begin to say how sorry I am."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Sorry for what?" She asked; Ethel hadn't done anything, why would she be apologizing.

"I shouldn't have let ya go alone. One of should have came with ya. It was late; anything could happen at that time of night. When you didn't come back, I assumed you took off... then when Jimmy, Evie and Dell came back and told me about the car... I assumed the worst." Tears sprang in Ethel's eyes, and Anna grabbed the box of tissue off the counter, handing it to her mother. "I didn't think you were dead, but I didn't know what had happened to you. I was worried half to death. Last night, I convinced Maggie and Jimmy to go to the police. They never came back, so I was worried about them, too. Didn't sleep much last night. But they brought ya back. And I couldn't be more happy." Ethel let a small smile pass her lips. "Now come on, hun. You must be exhausted. Why don't we lay down and take a nap, huh?" Ethel offered.

"Uh, sure. If you don't mind, I think I'll have a drink first. Settle me down and help me sleep." Anna said, standing from her spot at the table.

Ethel hesitated, "I'm not sure about that, Anna... you're so young. I don't want you picking up on that habit. Me and Jimmy have enough problems with alcohol as it is."

"Please? Just this once. I won't ask for it again."

Ethel sighed but nodded slightly, pouring Anna a glass of whiskey. "Just this once." She gave her daughter a stern look and handed her the glass. Anna drank the whole glass in one gulp. "Whoa, slow down now." Ethel led Anna to the bed. "You sleep here, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No," Anna said quickly, grabbing her mothers hand. "Sleep with me. Please. I don't want to be alone."

"The beds real small, hun. But I'll stay by your side until you fall asleep." Ethel sat on the bed, laying Anna's head on her lap, stroking her long, damp brown hair. She hummed a lullaby of some sort, and Anna drifted off to sleep. After the last two hellish weeks, she finally felt stable, secure and safe. Happiness and love filled her body as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a week had passed since Anna returned back to the camp. She tried her hardest to block out the horrible memories of her time in captivity, but she couldn't stop the nightmares. They were always the same; she was trapped back in the bus with Bonnie, Corey, and the other boy. They'd somehow managed to escape, and before they'd get too far into the woods, they'd approach the same stage where Maggie had almost been cut in half. Anna stopped in her tracks, and her eyes popped wide open. On the stage, Ethel, Jimmy, Evie, and the rest of her family were lying on the stage with their throats sliced open. The bigger clown was standing behind them, holding a bloody butcher knife, his head tilted slightly to the side. Anna opened her mouth to scream, and she awoke, the blood curdling scream escaping her lungs. When she'd realize she was awake, she'd be back in the caravan.

It happened this way every night; It was hard to focus on anything else. Usually, Ethel would run to her and comfort her, but she assumed today her mother was either rehearsing or with Elsa. The older German woman had told Anna she could start rehearsing once she was better. But the way Anna was feeling - she wasn't sure she'd ever get better. She kept to herself; Maggie kept trying to get her attention, and she could tell the blonde was upset by the lack of contact and communication, but Anna just didn't want to be bothered. When she'd first gotten back to camp, she clung to Ethel and Jimmy. But the constant images of the clowns in her head kept popping up. Anna got out of the bed and walked to the cabinets. She promised Ethel the drink she'd had was only a one-time thing, but it was the only night she'd had a decent nights sleep. She grabbed the whiskey bottle from the cabinet, popped open the top and took a few big gulps.

Within a few minutes, Anna had a buzz. She got dressed and slipped on her shoes, but before walking out the door of the caravan, she took a few more chugs from the bottle. By the time she'd made it to the tent for breakfast, she was drunk. "Good morning, hon." Ethel greeted, smiling at her daughter. Anna gave a small wave and sat at the table, fixing her breakfast plate. Her mother walked up and put her hands on her shoulders. As soon as Anna started eating, a horrible sick feeling arose in her stomach. She shrugged Ethel's hands off of her shoulders, and ran to the trashcan. She threw up everything in her stomach, and stayed leaning over the trash can. "Anna?" Ethel asked from behind her. Anna stood up straight and turned around, facing the bearded woman. "You alright?"

"I'm just fine and dandyyyy," Anna laughed and accepted the napkin Ethel had in her hand, wiping her mouth. "Never better, actually!"

"You're drunk," Ethel said, disappointment apparent in her voice. "I thought we talked about this?"

"I know," Anna slurred. "But it makes me feel good. So I'm gonna keep at it!" She walked to the table, grabbing Paul's beer bottle from in front of him, and downed it. She threw the bottle to the ground and walked out of the tent.

"Come on, Anna!" Jimmy called, he and Ethel following behind her. "You need to lay down."

"Nahhh, I'm going see Maggie. I was mean to her, and I gotta make it better." Anna's words were becoming harder and harder to understand.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk to Maggie like this, Anna." Jimmy grabbed her arm, and out of reflex, Anna swung around, her hand colliding with the side of Jimmy's face.

"Get away from me!" Normally Anna wouldn't be so cold toward her brother, or even her mother; apparently she was what was called an 'angry drunk.' She continued walking, swinging the door open to Maggie's caravan. She crawled in Maggie's bed, next to the blonde. "Wakey wakey, beautiful!" She stroked Maggie's long, blonde hair.

"Well hey, there." Maggie said, her eyes slowly opening and a small smile appearing on her face. "Finally decided to speak to me?"

"Well, I might have a slight touch of post traumatic stress disorder, and I might be a little bit drunk. But I been thinking 'bout you allllll week. That beautiful hair, that smile, those luscious red lips..." Anna put her hand on the side of Maggie's face, leaning in for a kiss. But when Maggie pulled back, Anna got confused. "What?"

"I don't want it to be like this, Anna. You can't come running to me when you're drunk and don't have anyone else." Maggie had tears in her eyes. "I- I think I love you, Anna. I know it hasn't been long. But you know me, and what my powers are capable of. And I can see your innermost light... your heart. I just don't know if I belong there."

Anna felt herself sobering up. "You love me?" She asked. Butterflies sprung up in her stomach, and she felt tears welling in her own eyes. "You barely know me..."

"But I do know you, Anna. I told you, I can see into that beautiful heart that you keep guarded. I know you've been through so much; but I want to fix it. I want to make it better..." Before Maggie could finish what she was saying, Anna kissed her lips softly. "I don't want anyone else, Anna... Just you." Maggie states after they broke the kiss.

"I don't want anyone else, either." Anna smiled, running a hand through Maggie's hair. "You're so beautiful," She whispered. Maggie laughed a little. "By the way, I love you too."

The two laid in each others arms for a few hours, talking, laughing, and truly getting to know each other. Anna learned that Maggie never really knew her family, just the same as herself, and that Richard Spencer, the older gentleman she'd shown up with, was somewhat of a fatherly figure toward her. Anna felt butterflies in her stomach every time Maggie would flash that beautiful, perfectly white smile. When they interlocked fingers, it felt like electricity running from Maggie's hand to her own. She didn't quite understand it. She'd never felt like this before; why wa Maggie so different?

A while later, Maggie convinced Anna to go make amends with her mother. She argued for a few minutes that she had nothing to make right, but deep down, she knew she did. They got out of the bed, Maggie quickly got dressed, and walked out together to find Ethel. She wasn't hard to find - apparently they were looking for her.

"Don't run off like that, Anna. We been looking for you for hours," Jimmy scolded, his eyes going from Anna's face to her and Maggie's intertwined hands.

"You obviously weren't looking too hard," Anna smirked. "I've been with Maggie."

"Yeah, okay. Go talk to ma." Jimmy said, shaking his head. Anna kissed the back of Maggie's hand and motioned for her to go. She walked away from her brother and toward her mom, who had her hands on her hips and an angry, disappointed look on her face.

"Annabelle," Ethel started. "What the _hell _was that? Do you understand the things that go through my mind when you're gone? Shit, you were missing for two weeks! If you so much as go to the bathroom, I panic! And then this shit with the drinkin'. You promised me it was only a _one _time thing, and you show up for breakfast drunk off you're ass!" The older woman's face was turning a crimson red, and Anna swore she saw tears in her eyes. "You can't do this to me, Anna. I honestly can't take it."

"I'm sorry, mama." Anna suddenly felt so guilty, so she wrapped her arms around her mother and nuzzled her head into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, okay?"

Ethel wiped her eye with the back of her hand and patted Anna's back. "Alright, now come on. Bette's been going on and on about how you were 'sposed to do her makeup. Why don't you go over to their tent, alright?"

"Okay, mama." Anna made her way over to Dot and Bette's tent. She pushed the curtain aside, looking around for a moment. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The tent was empty. She turned around and went to the main tent. The twins still weren't there. She circled camp at least twice, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Anna met up with her brother near the big tent. "Jimmy, you seen the twins? I've been all around the camp at least twice, and I can't find them anywhere."

Jimmy shook his head with a confused look on his face. "Not since breakfast..."

He walked into Elsa's tent, where a distraught looking Elsa sat at her vanity with a cigarette in one hand, and a glass of schnapps in the other. "What do you want, Jimmy?" She said, turning to look at him then taking a long puff of her cigarette.

"Where's Bette and Dot?" Jimmy asked.

"We went shopping this morning, and they took off. I haven't seen them since." Elsa commented. "I looked for them, but I couldn't find them."

"What to you mean _took off?!_" Jimmy yelled, suddenly enraged. "It's not like they could get away without getting spotted by someone else! Someone could have taken them, Elsa!"

"What do you expect me to do!?" Elsa retorted, standing. "I'm upset enough as it is, they're an important part of this show. Now get the hell out!"

Anna kept quiet through the entire ordeal. Jimmy grabbed her arm and turned around, stalking out of the tent. "Why's you get so heated so fast, Jimmy?" She asked, looking at her brother as they walked back toward his caravan.

"Because, I have this gut feeling everything Elsa just said is complete bullshit." He stopped and turned toward his sister. "This was their home - they were finally adjusting. There's no way they'd up and take off. Elsa had something to do with this... and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it, even if it kills me."

**A/N: Figured I had to include some more things from the show. The deaths will be different - I'm on the fence about killing off Ethel. Give me some opinions on whether or not I should! Thanks for reading & keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
